Peeping Puck
by Dionysus69
Summary: Oberons servant wakes to find an empty cup, so with bloodshot eyes he sets off to see what , and who he can party with..
1. Empty?

Upon waking puck looked ,with eyes that reminded the casual observer more of a scarlet sunset than orbs to see with, at his empty cup…. Just great he thought, empty. I could sneak down to my masters cellar and steal some more of his wine, but where would the sport be there.

So with a heavy sigh, he rose, taking his magical goblet with him and set off for the forest stream. He thought about that clear pure water, then shuddered until he remembered he could just use his goblet to change his water to wine, and smiled.

The everlasting forest was ashimmer with light and beauty, but then again it always was, he barely even noticed the flowers.

He stopped short at one point however, hearing a sound that was ever wondrous to his ears, the earthy breathing of passion expressed. Carefully he poked his head to a gap between two branches, looking , with a smile at the scene before him. A young couple, arms and legs intertwined with each other, breathing heavily and gazing at with love struck eyes. Oh these two, at it again I see, time for another show it seems he smiled to himself.

In the clearing Romeo looked up and after scanning the surrounding woodland cursed under his breath, "its that Pucking peeping tom again", for the satyr was well known through the forest as a voyeur, what ho he cried, leaping to his feet ,pulling his weapon out of its warm embrace in the process, something that gave fair Juliet cause to smile not kindly upon him . Pray sir, replace thy sword in its moist sheath I beg you.

Romeo however was on his feet , raging at the forest edge " get thee hither Knave and go to, go to I say". Puck laughed to himself, not likely boy, and will you stop waving that thing around?

Do not anger me sir , cried the fiery tempered Italian , insult me at your peril. At this the fae just grinned a grin that only he could grin. Looking down at Romeo he said, still smiling and with cheer in his voice. yours may be longer kid, but mines thicker and with that and a wave of magic dust he turned and walked away. All poor Romeo could do was turn bright red and bite his thumb at the retreating satyr… who did not even have the good manners to be offended and take insult from such a slight.

Presently, and in not much time even , puck came upon a small glassy pond of crystal clear water, the water falling into the pond with a song of joy and clarity. The beauty of the bathing spot was lost on him however, as something else caught his eye, spotting him dead in his tracks, his face full of longing….


	2. Scarlet

**Authors Note. Still trying to work out how to do all the editing and pretty formatting. Lets see how we go.**

**As we all already know, puck is a bit of a voyeur , lets watch shall we?**

**Oh and just for the record, writing this to queen blasting away **

On the edge of the pond was the most beautiful wood nymph puck had ever seen, an angel of the forest . Alabaster skin, so smooth and pure that Italian marble would look cracked and dirty beside it. Eyes so blue that you would swear you were looking at the deepest still ocean waters, indeed you could easily drown in those azure orbs. And the hair, the most fiery shades of scarlet that puck had ever seen, in short this was a creature of such beauty that the normally majestic forest all around seemed to pale in comparison.

Puck realised his jaw hung to the ground and looking around raised it, popping his eyeballs he took a closer look at the surroundings. They were all alone, and even better she seemed to be oblivious to his presence, so he found a comfortable spot behind a tree. Peeking between branches he settled to wait, to see what he could see.

He was not to be disappointed.

What was she doing, he thinks, moving to a slightly better vantage point, a gap between the leaves providing a clear view of her, while ensuring he was pretty much 100% hidden. She was… reclining next to the still crystal clear water, leasing ying back on a fern. If she was human she would have simply crashed backwards, but here she was delicately balanced on a paper thin fern, her unseen admirer could smell magic heavy in the air.

Hovering in the air in front of her, was a book, the pages made of the finest silk. While puck watched a pages slowly turned itself?... no , he had caught sight of a movement as her right index finger moved, turning the pages with her mind. It certainly must be a good book, as her angelic features were riveted to the words (and occasional pictures) held within. She certainly seems relaxed… another smell, subtle but intoxicating… Arousal?

His gaze was torn away from her face to her body, her left breast now exposed as her loose toga had slipped off her shoulder , one hand gently caressing cupping it, gently squeezing her nipple between her thumb and the inside edge of her palm. The other hand he realised disappeared inside her toga, her hand must be resting. No moving gently in her lap. It was also then that he remembered he should breathe, if he passed out now he may miss even more delights.

There must be a troupe of musicians nearby as he heard a roaring, heavy thumping beat in his ears; oh that's just my heartbeat. When did my hands get into my own pants he thinks? No matter I don't really need them anyway, as he steps out of them stroking his hard organ.

Puck should have also worked out something else; it was well known through the magic glade that puck was a voyeur, and quite a lover to boot. He was after all the right hand satyr of the king of the fey, and had picked up a trick or two. Scarlet, for that is what puck had decided to call her had been stopping by this same spot for the last week, hoping for just such an encounter. The other thing is, she knew he was there, and could smell his arousal too. The mirror surface of the pond could be used in both directions, and so she carefully watched him pleasure himself, although her face gave nothing of this away.

He watched, in rapture as she slid her clothing to the ground revealing…..

Absolute perfection he breathed, her right hand was still massaging and caressing her left breast, but he had lain even further back, spreading her legs, in his direction! Puck could not believe his good luck. He watched with straining eyes as her hand travelled south, towards her jade garden. His hand unnoticed by him, but watched avidly by her was stroking his now fully engorged member, long, slow deliberate strokes, as if even unconsciously he was planning to make it last and not blow to soon. You better not blow was her unspoken words, I want that inside me, here I'll show you where.

King Oberon's servant, master of a thousand conquests himself stood transfixed eyes glued with lust between her legs. He wanted to rush forward, to used his talented tongue to lick , from below her opening to her clit in long slow strokes, to tease around that bud of pleasure, to plunge his tongue wantonly in and out of her, to hear her cry out in pleasure, but he could not… he did not want to intrude , but how he wanted to.

Meanwhile her hand slowly started to stroke the bottom of her stomach, her fingers lightly grazing through her very sparse pubic hair, so fine it was almost invisible. Her hands slowly but steadily brushing further south. The tips of her fingers moving closer, applying slightly more pressure on each stroke.

All at once, several things happened: her index finger made contact in a stroke, left to right on her by now very sensitive clit. His breathing became more ragged and he started to stoke with passion and fire in his eyes. Scarlets head rolled back her mouth forming a silent 'O' as she now stroked herself , her fingers moving quickly, left to right in a very fast shake, her fingers a blur. Every now and again she would change pace, or slip a finger inside, she could feel herself clutching, her internal muscles trying to grab and hold on to the probing digit, but it was not her finger she was thinking about.. she imagined his member being where her fingers were **right now**, oh god she just wanted to be full, but not just yet it seemed.

And so in the unseen forest, if there was yet another set of eyes they would have seen to Adult fey, each masturbating with passion and absolute abandon, puck thinking he could not be seen, scarlet rapidly bringing herself closer to what she was hoping would be her first orgasm of the day.

Then, each came at the same time, puck standing fully erect at the water's edge bellowing as he came, scarlet moaning and shuddering as she exploded.

Silence fell, tension was heavy in the air, scarlet saw that the stories about satyrs were true, he was still as hard as a rock, and she was still panting slightly. Their eyes met , and she smiled. "Fuck me" was all she said, and with that puck walked towards her.


End file.
